


I’ll always listen

by Peraltiagostylez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagostylez/pseuds/Peraltiagostylez
Summary: Amy was always known to keep her personal life private and remain professional at work but after she breaks up with Teddy she begins to struggle, she thinks everyone is oblivious but someone isn’tset between 2x15 and 2x22amy has a 4 month old and was pregnant for most of s2 (teddy is the father)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 10





	I’ll always listen

She got pregnant soon after getting together with Teddy it wasn’t like her, she had throughout of options but didn’t go through with it. everything was good until Mia was born, Teddy left her and said he didn’t want anything to do with his daughter leaving Amy alone, jay was the only private part of her life that was known to the squad, they all helped her loads before she was back to work after maternity, Jake helped her loads, too much to be precise. Amy was convinced that was one of the reasons he and Sophia had broken up.

Work became a chore despite only being limited to desk duty,she was still having to do endless amounts of paperwork and cake home late to a screaming baby, she was struggling to cope and things had only gotten worse when she received a letter from her landlord telling her she needed to leave after a number of complaints had come through via her neighbours. 

She just didn’t understand, a baby was the reason she had to be kicked out, her 4 month old daughter who couldn’t do anything else but cry was the reason she had to leave. She tried reasoning with them but her landlord wouldn’t allow it and said if others left then they’d lose money. Amy looked him up and down and scoffed he was such a dick

Amy moved in with Kylie for a few weeks whilst she attempted to get a new place of her own. she struggled, the cheapest and affordable one she could get was in the dodgiest part of Brooklyn, she didn’t want mia growing up there 

“can’t you just ask someone at work to see if you could move in with them?” kylie said helping Amy pack. “They have their own families anyway... Rosa doesn’t want anyone knowing where she lives” Amy told her best friend “why can’t you just let me stay...” she pleaded

“Carl is moving in.. it’ll just be weird” Kylie lied 

Amy rolled her eyes “So you kick your bestfriend and her 4 month old daughter out so you can get cosy with your boyfriend” 

“he hates babies it’s the best for both of you” kylie continues to lie

—-  
it had been 4 hours since kylie kicked her out, she went to a cafe and hid herself in the corner. “we are closing now” a teen boy said approaching Amy “yeah i was just going” amy collected the bing bags and placed them under Mia’s pram, she left the cafe and covered mia’s pram up to protect her from the rain, she had nowhere to go, she was way too embarrassed to ask anyone from work, but that’s where she ended up. 

She walked down the corridor and into a back room which (hopefully) only she knew about, it was very well hidden and easily accessible at the same time. She knew it was bad but it was better than sleeping in the streets


End file.
